Phillip
by Caity.Chaos
Summary: Caitlyn or as she prefers to be called Caity has joined the WWE. She thought everything would be fine until she was forced to be paired with CM Punk onscreen. What will happen to her, what will she discover about him, if anything?
1. Intro

****

I think I need to stop coming up with story ideas.......I think I might need Randy Orton to punt me a couple of times!!! Oh I should give you a little description on what Caitlyn "Caity" looks like! She is 23, has long hair, dyed red, about 5'6 and has blue eyes.

* * *

The door of the arena seemed to weigh a ton as I pushed the doors opened. The building opened up in front of me and I saw the many superstars and divas infront of me. I looked off to my right and saw Adam Copeland or as everyone knows him, Edge waiting to show me around.

I walked up to him and began to introduce myself, "Hi I'm Cait--"

"Did I ask you your name? No! Do you think you can just come in to here and expect to be able to talk to the Rated R superstar like that?" Adam snapped at me then started to laugh, "Haha I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Just a thing I do to newbies."

"You really got me there." I replied and continued, "As I was saying I'm Caitlyn, as you might already know. To be honest with you, I prefer to be called Caity."

"Well as you might already know, I'm the one showing you around." He said, laughing a little again.

As we walked down the hallways, Adam pointed out things like the gym, where catering was and who is who. He also gave me my script as we walked up to my locker room. He left and I walked into my locker room and sat down on a chair, beginning to looks at my script. Adam had kindly highlight all my parts, so it was easy to find what I had to say. One line stood out among them all, it said: Cm Punk's Girlfriend. I stared at that line in shock for a few moments. Why in the world did they make me be his onscreen girlfriend. Out of nowhere someone pounds on the door, so I get up and open the door and Cm Punk comes strolling into my locker room.

"Excuse me, there is a little thing called privacy. And your invading mine right now." I said, thoroughly annoyed. CM Punk stopped and takes a good look at me. "If you going to walk in my locker room uninvited at least say something!" I say equally annoyed as before.

"Not bad, I guess you'll do fine." He says smirking. I glare back at him not amused. He continues to stare at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer. Anyways what do you want Phillip?" I retorted which made him actaully look at my eyes instead the rest of me.

"Not alot. I just wanted to know what my onscreen girlfriend would look like. Guess they didn't pick an amazingly pretty one." He said, smirking again.

" And I don't think a black eye would look good on you. So either leave or quit with the insults." I replied taking a step close, not intimidated. "Bad enough that they put me with you." I said and then pretend to gag, "Life's tough, get a helmet!"

"Caitlyn, Caitlyn, Caitlyn. I'd be careful what you say." He replies in a smart ass voice.

"DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT CALL ME CAITLLYN PHILLIP!" I snapped back at him, "You will call me Caity and nothing else!"

"Fine. Be that way but like I said I'd watch what comes out of that little mouth of yours." He said then left the room. Leaving me to think and then I continued looking at the script thinking: why did I get involved with this.....


	2. She's from Canada?

**So I hope you liked the little intro thingy...And I really hope you like this story!  
**  
Great, I thought. It was bad enough that I had to be Phillip's onscreen girlfriend, I now realized that I was going to be hated by all the fans. At least everyone I have met minus CM Punk, or as I like to call him Phillip, has been extremely nice. My thoughts were interrupted by my door opening and Adam walking in.

"Hey Adam this is MY locker room you know?" I tried to say sternly but ended up laughing, "What if I had been changing?"

"Well that's why the door has a lock on it, kid." He said in an annoying as a matter of fact voice.

"Smart ass!! Why did you come here anyways?" I asked.

"I'm checking on you, my newest bestie!!" He chimed.

"You barely know me, but yet your calling me your best friend?" I said a tad puzzled.

"Yup! I'm positive we will be great friends, I'll be your big brother in this business!" He replied with a smile.

"Okay then Adam,how do you like my wrestling gear?" I said as I lifted up a pair of dark blue jeans and a black halter tank top.

" Your just going to be the cutest thing!!" He squealed and then pulled me into a hug, hugging me as tight as he could might I add.

"ADAM THAT HURTS!!! LET GO!!! I'm not your opponent. Don't squeeze the life out of me!!" I said trying to squirm out of Adam's hold.

"Sorry got a little over excited. But I think your going to be ADORABLE!!" He replied finnaly releasing me from his grip.

"Umm...Adam you seem incredibly hyper....should I be worried?" I questioned.

"I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT DRINKING COFFEE!!" He said laughing but then he turn serious, "You should be more worried about Punk." I sigh great now I'm going to have to tell Adam that I had already met Phillip.

" I have met Phillip already, he walked straight into my locker room, uninvited, he annoys be alot!!" I said crossing my arms.

"You'll learn to ingore him like I do, I promise." Adam assured me. I gesture to him that I was leaving my locker room and he followed after me. Well I think I should have waited a minute or more to leave, because I was hit in the side of the head with a ball. Then out popped a very sorry looking Matt Hardy and a not so sorry pissing himself laughing Jeff Hardy.

Matt walked over and start to to talk, "I'm sorry about that but SOMEONE had to throw the ball as you walked out. And SOMEONE has terrible aim. I'm Matt Hardy and this child is my brother Jeff Hardy but you probably knew that already."

"Sure did! I'm Caitlyn but please just call me Caity." I replied.

"Will do." Matt replied. Jeff still had not stopped laughing so Matt hit him a couple times.

"No need to fight, eh." I said causing Matt, Jeff and Adam to look at me in awe.

"Your from Canada?" They all said in unison, Adam's voice sounding incredibly happy about it.

"I sure am!" I told them. We all talked in the hallway for about half an hour, mainly be getting asked about anything and everything under the sun. out f the questions, Jeff's question were the most.....interesting.


	3. Jericho Took My Cookies

**I can't stop writing this fic. It's like I can't stop writing it. It's just typing it out that I procrastinate about. I have sooo many pages written out. I have a better description of Caity now. She has long (dyed) red hair, Black halter top that shows her bellybutton, dark blue jeans, boots, two lobe piercing on each ear, two helix piercing on her right ear, one helix piercing on her left, her bellybutton pierced, and her lip pierced on the bottom right side with a ring in it.  
ANYWAYS R&R AND FLAMERS WILL BE POKED!**

Tick-tock tick-tock. I watched as the minutes to Smackdown grew closer and closer. The slower I wanted them to pass the faster they went by. Now it was time to go make my debut. Oh freaking joy! Normally a person would be happy to make their debut but most people weren't paired with someone like Phillip. Well it was time to go. Phillip's music blasts out on the speakers and so we walk out. He has his arm around me. I fight to keep the smile on my face. When we got to the ring Phillip helped me in and began his like speech pulling me beside him.

"Everyone as you all know, I am CM Punk. You also all know that am I better then all of you people because I am straight edge. You, however probably don't know this cute, fiery redhead beside me. Well this my absolutely wonderful girlfriend Caity" He pulled me a little closer to him and started to play with a piece of my hair which I tried to ignore and he continued, "And like me she is straight edge. That makes her better then all of you people. She chooses not to poison her body with those disgusting toxins that you weak people crave." He pauses and looks at me then again continues, "Oh and I wouldn't want to mess with her because she will kick your ass." Then Phillip threw the microphone on the ground and helped me out of the ring. We walked up the ramp holding hands, Phillip's music blasting once again, until the second we got backstage. When that happened we quickly pulled our hands away from each other and quickly took off in opposite directions. Next thing I know I'm fighting to keep my balance.

"ADAM!! ARE YOU INSANE!" I shout at my crazy friend.

"Well the men in white holding a straight jacket to put me in said I was." Was his reply. I stare back and him in utter shock and he starts to laugh, " I was kidding, your reaction was priceless!"

"Your sooo cruel." I said poking him, making him poke me, causing me to squeal with laughter. Then I saw Jeff and Matt walk up to us both had a smile.

"You did great tonight, Caity!" Matt praised me.

"I didn't really say or do anything for that matter." I replied with a shrug.

"You still stayed in character even though you dislike the guy." Adam butted in. Jeff just stood there starring at me.

"Umm.....Jeff....what are you staring at?" I asked, "Jeff, you there?" I asked again still getting no response, "JEFF!!" I scream and still nothing so I kicked him.

"OUCH!!! Caity you kick hard!!" Jeff said with a whimper.

"Well I yelled at you and got no response so I thought kicking you might do the trick." I replied as I gave Matt a high five. Jeff just stood there with a sad look on his face and his bottom lip out.

"But but but it hurted!!" Jeff said in his best little kid voice. I gave him a hug to show I was sorry.

"I'm sorry. I gave you a hug, feel better?" I asked Jeff. He just nodded and I laughed, "Jeff sometimes you can act like such a child and that's what's awesome about you." That made Jeff smile. Out of nowhere I see Chris Jericho running toward us. "Adam, why is Chris running tow--" for the second time in the last ten minutes I was attacked by a hug. This time though I find myself on the floor. "CHRIS!!! WILL YOU GET OFF ME!!!" I yell trying to get up but not succeeding because Chris is still hugging me. Finally he stands up leaving me on the ground. "Umm excuse me, a little help here!" I mutter then feel two hands on each wrist pulling me up. When I'm finally upright I see that the two Canadians were the ones to pull me up. "Thank you Christopher. Thank you Adam." I said laughing.

"Your Welcome." Chris replied, "Hey are you okay there?" I didn't realized it but I was holding my shoulder because it hurt.

"Umm....well not exactly but I wouldn't worry about it. I'll be fine." I replied hoping Chris would believe me but he didn't. He stared back at me with that look. "Fine. I fell on that shoulder when you knocked me over, now it hurts." I admitted.

"Move your hand. I want to see." He said in a serious voice, so moved my hand. "Does that hurt?" He asked as he gently touched my shoulder and I whimpered, "I take that as a yes" He continued to look at it and then started to talk again, "Your going to have a bruise there. Caity, I'm sorry I didn't mean to knock you over. I probably made a terrible first impression."

"Not as bad as Jeff. He threw a ball at her face." Muttered Matt causing everyone including Jeff to break out into laughter. Then out of the corner of my eye I see Adam run off. While Adam's gone we all continued to talk. Then I see Adam running back with cookies. Wait why does he have cookies?

"I BROUGHT COOKIES!!" Adam screamed arriving back at the group. He passed two cookies out to everyone except me, I got four. While we were talking though, I didn't realize that Chris took the two extra cookies I got. I look down and realize Chris had taken them.

"JERICHO TOOK MY COOKIES!" I scream chasing after him. "CHRIS, GIVE THEM BACK!" I shouted almost grabbing his shirt.

"RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN YOU CAN'T CATCH ME I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!" Chris screams. I stop and start laughing while trying to catch my breath.

"CHRIS THE COOKIES ARE YOURS YOU WIN!" I yell back at him.

"Yeah I get more cookies!" He says as he walks back.

"Chris your extremely special." I say as I pat his head. He then splits half of a cookie with me and I eat it in two bites. Then my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and it says Santa so I answer it, "Hello Adam, thank you for taking my phone without telling me and putting your number in." I closed the phone and look at Adam laughing. Then I saw the surprised look on his face.

"But how did you know?" He asks looking confused.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Now I'm going to my locker room see you guys later!" I said and then walked off to my locker room.


	4. His Door

**Oh my goodness....I keep hurting myself....First I burn myself then I fall up the stairs, then I fall down the stairs. Anyways I need to continue updating because this story is sooo much fun to write. I now also have a story banner for it!!**

I had just finished taking a nice warm shower and put my white sundress on. I walked over to the mirror, put some makeup on, grabbed my purse and walked out the door, cellphone in hand. I was playing with the ring I had on my thumb and it slipped, falling in front of a door. I walked over to it then heard a voice that made the hair on the back on my neck stand up.

"Well look who's outside my door." said the voice. I look up and see Phillip. Great, just great.

"What do you want, Phillip!" I scoffed, glaring at him.

"Your the one that's standing in front of my locker room door." He replied with a smirk.

"I dropped my ring by your door. Didn't even know this was your locker room door. Do you have a problem with that?" I retorted getting pissed.

"Yes, I do. I don't think it's coincidence that you dropped something outside my door, a second before I walked out, never the less." He replied like he knew everything.

"Well your the one that's wrong there!" I said glaring at him again.

"Oh temper, temper." Phillip replied. At that moment I was ready to snap.

"Don't fucking test me." I said fuming with anger. I felt my face getting hotter.

Phillip just laughed at that, "I know something that would piss you off even more then this." He said with a slight glimmer in his eyes.

"Goodbye!" I said as calm as I possible could then started to walk off. I was jerked back by Phillip grabbing my shoulder. "Let go!" I yelled shrugging his hand off my shoulder. Once again I tried to walk away but this time I was stopped by Phillip grabbing my wrist. Once again I tried to escape his hold but this time I was unsuccessful. "LET GO OF ME!" I yelled again, swinging my arm to hit him but he caught that wrist too. Great no way to escape him. I tried to squirm out but was unsuccessful. "I give up, are you happy now?" I say looking quite defeated.

"No not quite. I still haven't made you snap yet." He said with a smile, "But this might." He pulls me closer holding me too tightly for me to go anywhere and tilts my head up and kisses me. I try to pull back but realized his grip is too tight for me to go anywhere. He then lets me go and I just stand there looking up at him, looking surprised. I feel a little shocked but yet at the same time that didn't feel all that wrong. I started to get lost in thought, the rest of the world a blur. What just happened....and why do I feel like I do...like it was a good thing. Maybe it was. When I finally snapped out of it and became aware of the world around me again, he was gone and I was honestly disappointed. I decide I should walk around and try to find Adam. I was quite antsy as I was walking, turning the ring on my thumb violently. I then saw something out of the corner of my eye. I look back to see Phil, but I rub my eyes in disbelief and he was gone. I decided to text Adam, "Where are you?" but when I looked down and took a good look at what I had end up typing, "Where did you go?" I sighed, deleted the text on the screen and sat down on the floor leaning against the wall. How much longer was this going to bug me? I closed my eyes and let my body go limp and fell asleep, thoughts still dancing in my mind.


	5. Twice in one day

**Again I can't stop writing this.  
R&R  
**

I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes slightly, and saw Phillip. "Eh, what the- who..." I muttered. I opened my eyes more fully and was met by huge green eyes.

"Hey there sleepyhead. Why did you fall asleep there?" Said the gentle voice as he moved some hair away from my face. I rubbed my eyes and recognized the person in front of me.

"I guess I just fell asleep when I sat here to think...I guess I relaxed a little too much." I said, trying my best not to sound like something was bugging me.

"Something wrong? You aren't as bubbly as you were before." He said, putting his hand on my head checking my temperature. "You don't seem like your sick or anything. Are you sure your okay?" He asked again. Oh no he knew something was on my mind.

"Umm...uh...yes but please don't worry about it. Please." I asked with pleading eyes.

"If you say so. Remember I'm always here for you." He replied as he stood up.

"Okay I will. Could you help me up?" I asked looking up at him.

"Sure thing." He replies. He pulls me up and I wipe some dirt off my dress and then look back at him, myself leaning against the wall. Adam moves a little sending chills up my spine. Then again he moves even closer staring into my eyes. Oh no..what is he doing. He then gently lifts up my chin and his lips press down against mine softly. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds but in that time I felt nothing. Unlike when Phil kissed me. He looks in my eyes again then rushes off. I stood alone in the hallway thinking. Alone. What just happened? I didn't think he liked me in that way. I sure didn't like him back like that. I saw him as my friend. How was I supposed to tell him? I sighed and started to walk again, getting lost in thought. That is until I ran into Jeff.

"Eh..I'm sorry Jeff. I guess I was lost in thought." I said.

"No problem kiddo. You feeling okay? Your looking a tad pale." Jeff replied with concern in his eyes.

"Jeff, I'm not even sure anymore to be honest with you." I said putting my hands on my head.

"Okay...you want to talk about it?" He asked with sincerity.

"I'd rather not...I think I'm going to go to catering and get myself something to eat to try to take my mind off of this." I reply, starting to walk away.

"Okay, hope you get better Caity." He said and waved. I sighed again, thinking to myself. What am I going to do now?


	6. Girlfriend

**Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated lately....that about all I have to say...  
R&R and Enjoy!**

A three days later

I sat there playing with my fries, pushing them back and forth across the plate. I put a fry in my mouth and chew slowly, then forcing myself to swallow. The last couple of days have been torturous to me. I give up, I'm not eating anymore. I sighed then pushed away my plate, putting my head down on the table, hiding it from the world. I feel tears start to well up in my eyes. I feel someone sit down beside me, putting their arm around me. I take a deep breath in, feeling the person's hand gently stroking my hair. "Hey, why are you so down?" gently said the voice. Phillip's voice. Right now it felt so comforting. "Hey, was it something I said or did the other day?" He said, brushing the tear dampened hair off my face. "Come on, talk to me." He said, his fingers now gently stroking my cheek.

"It's no............yo....you..." I said, tears still running down my face. "It's A...A....Adam.." He pulled me into a tight hug. My head against his chest, staining his shirt with my makeup.

"Come on. Take a deep breath...Caity please." Phillip said holding me a tad closer while I continued to get make up on his shirt. I try to take a deep breath but it turns out more like a bunch of short gasps for air. "Calm down. Relax. Just breathe." Phillip said trying to calm me. I slowly calmed down, my breath still a little shaky.

"Are you able to talk now?" Phillip asked, lifting my head from his chest.

"I...I...thi...thi...think so." I replied, my words shaky.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" He said, "I don't like seeing you cry like this."

"I don't ev..even know where to start." My voice still shaky.

"How about the beginning. That's always a good place to start." He said with a bit of a smirk. That caused me to smile.

"Well it mainly started after you kissed me. I realized something then." I told him.

"Was it the same thing I realized?" He replied. "That I really like you." I couldn't control myself and blushed. He chuckled. "I take that as a yes." But there is more, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah there is more. After you kissed me I walked the hallways and was thinking about what happened. I decided to sit down and I fell asleep. Well I was awoken by someone. At first I thought it was you. It wasn't, it was Adam. Thing is after he helped me up, he then kissed me. I didn't think he liked me in that way. I really do like you. I have a feeling Adam going to want to disown me as a friend though. He doesn't seem to like you. That's what's wrong." I told Phillip looking him in the eyes.

"It could be something I said to him sometime ago. How about next time I see him I will apologize to him. Sound good, Caity?" He said smiling.

"Sounds like a great idea Phil." I replied, returning the smile.

"Oh, your not calling me Phillip anymore?" He said with a false shocked look.

"Nah. I'll still call you Phillip sometimes, but most just Phil now." I replied, with a laugh.

"Okay then. Whatever turns your crank." He says chuckling.

"So is it official then? Are we going out?" I asked with a very questioning look.

"Yes my amazing girlfriend." He said with a proud smile on his face.

"I'm sorry about this. The whole crying thing." I said.

"Your apologizing to me for crying? It's fine."He replied with a smile.

"Um..I don't think your shirt agrees." I said, laughing at the spot on Phil's shirt.

"Nothing a washing machine can't handle." He replied with a smile. He wipes some of the make up that has smudged and dried on my face. His one hand goes to my chin. Huh there shouldn't be make up there. He then gently lifts up my head. He slowly moves, his lips press against mine. Oh my...I feel my heart skip a beat. When we finally pull apart we are sitting smiling at each other, his one hand still playing with my hair. I let out a small laugh then place my hands on his cheeks and pull his head closer to mine. I press my lips against his. A second later I feel a hand on my shoulder and by the way it was placed there, the person wasn't happy.


End file.
